Francesca Moreau
Francesca 'Frankie' Moreau, also known as Francesca Krieger, is an American woman from the outskirts of of beWilder's Pittsburgh. She is a life-long family woman and recent divorcee, as well as a waitress at the Italian restaurant Little Toscana. She is in her early 40's, has light white skin and a fair features. She has large breasts and wide hips, as well as a complex about her weight. She is a modest and conservative woman, preferring manners and politeness over all, but can be stern when provoked. Frankie is the mother of one, her adult son Eddy being her pride and joy. She has a dream to run her own food business, but has had to reluctantly settle for a job as a waitress to get her new life post-divorce on track. Frankie is the protagonist and titular character of the NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Mini-VN, which is her origin story and intro into her role in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR), in which she is one on the leading female side characters. Descriptions Physical Frankie is a middle-aged woman, though her features (notably her small nose) make her seem a touch younger. She has delicate white skin and tends to wear make up on her face to cover the early signs of aging. She is slightly above average height, but even more above average weight. She is not overweight, but has wide hips and a curvy body, including naturally large breasts and a rounded ass. Her hair is a dark black and long, reaching below her shoulders even when pulled back into a modest ponytail as she often wears it. Her eyes are a pale blue. She has no tattoos or body piercings (apart from her ears) as she finds them showy and gaudy. Frankie usually wears conservative dresses, especially in summer time, and a knitted neck scarf she usually wears to cover her cleavage. She also wears tights, stockings and / or pantyhose to cover her long legs. At the time of her creation, Frankie had the biggest breasts in the beWilderverse. Personality Francesca is a modest, naturally maternal woman who tends to act reasonably and calmly. She even refrains from cursing or blaspheming unless she is pushed too far. She is somewhat nervous and jittery when out of her comfort zone, which can be often, defaulting to apologizing almost every other sentence. She can be strict or stern when pushed or she feels snubbed, or when parenting her adult son. She is also self-conscious of her weight and eating habits, it being a rather touchy and painful subject for her since her college days where she always felt like 'second best' in terms of looks to many of the other girls there. Frankie is a conservative, somewhat old fashioned woman who believes strongly in family and civility. Her son is her everything, and her divorce weighs on her as a source of shame. Her origins as a 'steel town girl' are also still important to her self image of modesty even now. She is also an intelligent woman who has a deep love of art, history and culture, especially food. She even holds a bachelors (honours) degree with a double major of History and Art from the University of Philadelphia.Mentioned in NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Since her divorce during the events of NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally, her mental state has become questionable. She has become more open and outgoing after seizing upon the brighter side of her situation, but in reality is repressing the more painful aspects. At times the feelings can come at her all at once, which has exacerbated her eating and drinking issues into more serious problems. She has also developed an unhealthy attachment to her son Eddy, and a growing sexual interest in younger men too. Hobbies and Interests * Cooking, Eating * Spending Time with Family and Close Friends * Classical Art and History Dislikes * Perverts, Harassers and Lechers. * Immodest Behaviour, * Boredom Key Personal Relationships Larson Krieger (Ex-husband) Larson is, or was, the most significant relationship of Frankie's life to this point. Their marriage lasted a little more than 20 years, from their time together in college until the events of Frankie's OS Mini-VN. For the most part they have a near perfect marriage, their young love seeing them through many years and one child raising together. They met a one of Frankie's college sorority parties when they were both 20 years old, and a night together lead to dating and months later, engagement. Over time, their young love slowly turned sour, in part because of their different lifestyles. Larson has always been a man of science and a workaholic, while Frankie was left to play the role of traditional housefrau. In the early years she was kept busy with taking care of their son, but once her reached his teens she began to suffer from boredom being left alone at home all day long. She wanted to get a part-time job of some kind, but this only lead to tensions between her and Larson who apposed it. These rifts only grew as time went on and their lover's quarrels turned to serious passive aggressive arguments, Frankie not being one for facing a problem directly with anger. The conflict in their relationship brought out the sadist nature in Larson, and his growing interest in more intense sexual acts were explored by pressuring Frankie into preforming her 'Wifely Duties', as tradition would dictate. Their relationship became toxic and shameful in the last few years, but she managed to keep it secret from their son and the rest of the world. Only her best friend and confidant Summer knew about what they did, and her closet of shame. Eventually Larson pushed for a threesome, which was the last straw for her, and after her repeated rejections (she didn't want to be "second best in her won bed") he decided to file for divorce. Now that they are divorced and Frankie is freed from the oppressive ties that her marriage became, she is for the most part happy to be rid of him at last. However, she still has memories that she clings to from the great years of family bonding they had. Even having grown to hate who is has become, deep down she still loves the man he was, respects his brilliant mind, and is grateful for his part in giving her her son she loves so much. The parting has put a strain on her mental state, as well as heaped even more shame on her in her own mind for not being able to make it work, or keep him from becoming the man he is now. Eddy Krieger (Son) Edward, or Eddy as she refers to him, is the most precious person to Frankie, ever since she gave birth to him. She raised him up to be a fine young man and is extremely proud of how he turned out. However, her constant Mommying him has also had some drawbacks, chiefly among them his lack of practiced social skills and his inward nature. She is firm with him at times, but always loving, doting on him at times even. He in turn has a deep love for her, at one point trying to complement her in lieu of his father when she makes them all breakfast. Her relationship with Eddy has always been a little unhealthy, with spending time with him becoming a way to alleviate the boredom that came with her long days at home alone. She often looked forward to the times he would come home to her so she could make dinner and spend family time together. Her familiarity became so common that she doesn't even notice the unusualness of their closeness, nor the long looks he has for her, chalking it up to rudeness for staring than anything else.Frankie's OS Public Teaser, March 2019 After her divorce, things get even more twisted for the pair, as she begins to cling tighter to her son as her family falls apart. She fears that he is of the age to leave her too, which scares her as she fears her pushing to have more independence is the cause of all the troubles in her life as of late. Her dysfuction also grows, to the point she even cooks breakfast for her "new man of the house" in only her underwear and heels without thinking of the consequences. She begins to develop an attraction to college aged boys, not wanting to ruin her relationship with Eddy, but still having new feelings that are bubbling up after her mental shake up. In repentance for her "un-Mommy like behaviour" (masturbating to a classmate of Eddy's) she starts training Eddy in how to treat a woman romantically by taking him out on practice dates. Sexual Partners Across all the content Frankie has appeared in, as a prominent beWilder girl she's had plenty of sexual encounters, both full and foreplay. The following are the notable listed encounters, though not extensive: * The main sexual scene of NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally ''includes Frankie giving her then husband Larson a blowjob in the front room of their house. She is pressured into doing so when Larson threatens to occupy their son's time for the weekend rather than let her have him. She gets excited, to her surprise, by the prospect of getting caught by Eddy. * Also in ''Moreau Again, ''Frankie has a masturbation scene where she eavesdrops on Eddy and his bully Johney Sessions, as the latter acts out fucking Eddy's mom to humiliate him. She is once again overwhelmed by excitement and shame of how wild and wicked it would be to be caught, but comes to her senses in time. Backstory Birth & Childhood Born in the small townships around Pittsburgh, Francesca was the middle child of 3, with one older and one younger brother. As the middle child she fell into the trap of being mostly ignored as her older and younger brothers got into all sorts of trouble as boys do. Growing up in rural Pennsylvania, sports was a huge part of life and both her brothers excelled at it. Though she was never a tomboy, her family called her “Frankie” from an early age so she wouldn't feel left out among her brothers, but it only made her feel like they wanted her to be more like her siblings. This was when her “second best” complex started. Her great-grandfather was a French immigrant who first settled in New York before moving to Pittsburgh. The family name of Moreau is endures from this time. Early Years & Teens In her her school days she did well academically. She was smart and had a small but close social circle. Her best friend Summer was one of the most popular girls in her year at school and Frankie looked up to her. More and more she found herself being invited to parties and nights out but she knew it was more because her friend was going and she got a secondary invite. She also found herself as the frequent sounding board for Summer during her various relationships while she had none of her own. This furthered her believe that she was “second best” as she lived in others' shadows. This in turn fueled her modest, conservative nature and self-consciousness, a trait that would follow her her whole life. College Life After finishing high school she went on to college at University of Philadelphia, where she studied Art and History in a Double Major. She found the change both difficult but liberating as she had a fresh start. She joined a sorority Sigma Upsilon Kappa (SUK) where she made many friends. During one of their college parties, Frankie met Larson Krieger for the first time, later that night they grew intimate. Afterwards they would date and in a little over a year they would marry. Also during this time, Frankie worked her first proper job, waitressing at a local cafe in the city to pay her living expenses. It was a wonderful time in her life. She grew to know some of her regulars, came to have a love of food, and generally came to enjoy her life in the city away from home, even as the distance from her family eat at her. Memories of these days are still cherished by her and are a big part of what draws her to working at Little Toscana Marriage and Family Life After dating her then boyfriend Larson for a few months, they settled in Philly permanently and lived together while he looked for a job. When Larson found lucrative work in the chemical engineering, she was convinced to quit as a waitress so they could get married start a family of their own. She became Mrs. Krieger when they married. A little over a year later her son Edward was born, when she was still in her mid 20's. Francesca spent the the next 20 years as a house wife raising her child. Even though she loved her husband and son she found herself getting more and more bored as the years went by. She sublimated her feelings into eating and began to pack on the pounds, gaining weight over the years. Her sex life also became stagnant and dry has her husband worked long hours to make enough money to support a family of three. As time when by, her husband began to pressure her for different and more extreme types of sex which she begrudgingly did. Finally her husband asked her to take part in a threesome with another woman which finally made her say 'No!'. She refused to be “second best” to another woman in her own bed. This lead to their divorce. Post Divorce and Recent Life Suddenly alone after nearly 20 years, except for her son, Frankie was devastated. In need of money to support herself and Eddy, she is seriously in need of a job. Her degree from college is almost worthless in the current job market and her only previous experience is in waitressing and so that's where she started looking. With the stress of all that's going on she has started to signs of a minor mental break. She has developed an over-dependency on her son, even going as far as to keep girls away from him in fear of a younger girl stealing him away as well. She is completely oblivious to his own “mommy fetish” and, without knowing, fuels it even more as she fawns all over her “little baby”. ''beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Frankie is one of the main secondary characters during the NTR game, as well as being one of the main female characters of the series. She is the second of the 'Rebirth' batch of waitresses to be hired by Noe to work at 'Little Toscana'. Her larger role in the story has yer to be seen. NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Frankie is the protagonist and titular character of this Mini-VN, being that it is a prologue Origin Story to her main game . During the course of this game her family life is shaken up when her husband of two decades files for divorce, leaving her shaken and in need of starting her life over. The strain begins to get to her, causing a wild side to push itself to the front in her mind and a twist in her relationship with her son Eddy, until the reality of her situation finally dawns on her, Non-Canonical Content Frankie hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Season 1 Frankie was one of the 4 girls from NTR for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. * Frankie was the winner of NTR's Round #6 contest making her the last girl of her conference to win a wallpaper.Season 1 Wallpaper NTR Round 11, January 2019 She ended the Season hold both the 'Most Votes in a Single Option' and 'Most Votes in a Round' records with her Round 11 performance. Frankie - Season 1 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 75, Rank #2 Averaged Votes: 6.82 per Round, Rank #3 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 13 (Round 11), Rank #3 Highest Vote Total: 13 (Round 11), Rank #4 Highest Vote Share: 72.2% (Round 9), Rank #2 Average Vote Share: 34.5% (379.9% over 11 rounds), #3 Option Stats Earliest Win: Risqué (Round 6), Rank #7 Biggest Win: SFW (13 Votes), Rank #3 Most Voted for Option: SFW (37 Votes over 11 Rounds), Rank #2 SFW/Risque/Naked Split: 50%/25%/25%, Rank #3/#7/#6 --Notable Accomplishments-- - Ultimate Holder of both NTR's "Most Votes in a Single Round" and "Most Votes in a Single Option" Records (13 votes) - Most votes in the NTR Season 1 (75 Votes) and Highest Average NTR Vote Share (34.5%), plus NTR Vote Average (6.82 Votes per Round) - Only NTR girl to get to 10+ Votes in an Option in a Single Round (Round 11) beWilder's Wildest! Frankie was selected as one of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated n the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 10th Place out of 20, alongside Catwoman, taking in 16 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.beWilder's Wildest! 2018Closing Ceremony, February 2019 Patreon Posts Frankie has also made appearances on the Patreon page in addition to her in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * Frankie's first featured in a post alongside the other waitresses Kriem and Kelsey where they introduced themselves to the public in an 'On the Couch' style interviewOn the Couch Interview #1: Kriem, Frankie and Kelsey, March 2018. This was the first post of its kind on the page. * She appeared again for the NTR v0.4 public teaser, wearing her Mini-VN dress, alongside Noemi as she applied for a job at Little ToscanaNTR v0.4 Public Teaser Post, January 2019. This post teased her joining at Little Toscana and making her first appearance in beWilderverse content. * Frankie headlined the Febraury 2019 handover post, as her Mini-VN ''NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally'' began developmentFebruary Handover Post, February 2019. The post, titled Frankie-pankie February, showed her riding her bike through Ben Franklin park, the background showing off a scene from Noemi's Toscana Rebirth playing out involving Noemi and Damon. * Frankie appeared again for a mid-development update during March 2019Frankie's OS March Progress Update Post, March 2019, again sitting and reading in Ben Franklin park again, detailing the upcoming contents of her OS that was releasing later that month. Appearances Canonical * ''Noemi's Toscana Rebirth'' (NTR) * ''NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally'' (Titular character and protagonist) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Female Protagonists Category:NTR Characters Category:Little Toscana Employees Category:Philadelphia Characters